


Soundtrack: Clexa: Band Of Horses, No One's Gonna Love You

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Modern Setting, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything to make you smile<br/>It is a better side of you to admire<br/>And no one is ever gonna love you more than I do<br/>No one's gonna love you more than I do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Band Of Horses, No One's Gonna Love You

Clarke got home late at night, after an especially long day in her studio. She had a showing in less than a month and had yet to finish the centerpiece. She had been stressed about it for weeks, but being in the studio working had always helped to calm her down. 

She took her shoes off and hung her coat up by the front door. She quietly went to the kitchen, sure that Lexa was asleep and not wanting to wake her up. She made herself a cup of tea before walking out to the balcony, standing at the railing and watching the stars. 

She suddenly felt Lexa's warm presence behind her, her arms wrapping around her waist. 

“I thought you'd be asleep,” Clarke whispered as Lexa rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder. 

“I never fall asleep without you home,” Lexa whispered, her voice quiet and raspy. 

Clarke turned around, melting into Lexa's embrace. “You're so sweet,” she whispered, smiling, which turned into a yawn. 

Lexa hummed against her shoulder, and Clarke's heart fluttered in response. 

Pulling back so she could look her girlfriend in the eye, Clarke whispered, “You know I love you more than anyone. Nobody could ever love you more than I do.”

Lexa leaned in, kissing her, soft and chaste. “I know,” she whispered, smiling. 

“I love your smile,” Clarke whispered, only making Lexa's smile grow. “And I love you,” she added, smiling back now. 

“I know,” Lexa said again, Clarke's warm breath of laughter ghosting over her face. 

“Aren't you going to say it back?” Clarke asked.

“I thought you already knew.”

“I like hearing you say it,” Clarke admitted with a smile. 

“Clarke, nobody could ever love you more than I do. It's impossible,” Lexa said as she took her girlfriend's hand in hers, bringing her back inside. 

“And you need to sleep now. Come on, love, it's late,” Lexa said quietly as she took Clarke's empty cup of tea, setting it on the counter and bringing her yawning girlfriend to their bedroom, where she fell asleep before even changing into her pajamas. 

As Lexa did it for her, she chuckled. “You have no idea how much I love you, Clarke Griffin,” she whispered, although she knew it was a lie. Clarke knew. She knew how much Lexa loved her. And she loved her back with the same amount of vigor.


End file.
